


Barely Worth Remembering

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Happiness is a warm gun, thighs of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: . . . one of them had feet about the same size as the soldier's, and he stripped the corpse's boots and pulled them on . . . There would be further traps ahead of them, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Young, Savage Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289595) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> The power of this visual compelled me. Thanks for ~~enabling~~ encouraging me, Dira, and thanks for this verse, I'm hooked ♥

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/155943762689/thighs-of-betrayal-for-dsudis) **


End file.
